Chlonnor Series 2: The Miracle Child
by shadowglove
Summary: 2nd in Chlonnor series. some chlark. Connor's born and things in the Hyperion are chaotic. Not only is Angel in love with being a daddy, and Holtz still out there, but Chloe suddenly meets up with a friend who thought she died years ago in Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Angel.**

_This is the next short story in the chlonnor series, and is the sequel to __**Night Blossom**__. A while has passed since the aforementioned four-shot, and by now both Gunn and Fred have joined the gang._

_Spoilers abound for ANGEL, even if it IS an AU version of the series._

_**This takes place during Angel Season 3, after Darla returns to the Hyperion big and pregnant with Angel's 'miracle child'. Specifically, it's the episode "Lullaby", though it mentions "Quickening" and others as well. **_

-----

When Darla had been resurrected by Wolfram and Hart to try and tempt Angel back to the dark side, Chloe'd been intrigued and a bit disturbed. It wasn't that she was jealous, no, that wasn't it at all. Enough time had passed for her to get over the feelings she'd had for her sire and move on with her life, even dating a few demons and humans on the side. What disturbed her was the thought that a law firm had so much power, and that Darla, even in human form, still had so much power over Angel.

She'd never met her sire' sire, and when Darla had come back as a human Angel had kept Chloe as far away from her as possible. Then Darla'd been killed and sired by her once grandchilde Dru, and Angel had sent Chloe to Sunnydale to help Willow with a certain problem they were having, being completely obvious with his desire to keep Chloe from running into his sire.

But when Darla appeared in the Hyperion, big and pregnant for Angel, well, Chloe had finally gotten her big introduction. She'd been drawn to the vampiress, finding her _fascinating_. The only vampiress Chloe had ever known had been Dru, but the dark-haired woman had been insane and not exactly the right one to explain the ways of a female vampire to Chloe.

Darla, on the other hand, was very sane---if not irritated thanks to her pregnancy. She stayed in Angel's room---the male vampire spending time in another---and since no one trusted Darla unsupervised, Chloe had volunteered for the job. Angel hadn't been happy about it, but Chloe would be the safest with Darla, and Angel really needed to go out and try find out what was going on and if Wolfram and Hart had anything to do with it, so he'd consented.

From the moment Angel had closed the door Darla had turned her tired gaze on Chloe and looked her over clinically.

"I've heard about you." Darla whispered, voice strained as she laid in bed, one hand resting over her impossibly large stomach. "While I was still at Wolfram and Hart, Lindsay and the others spoke a lot about you. They want to take you apart and see what's inside, understand how you can be alive and yet not."

Chloe refrained from gulping. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Like it or not, you are my grandchilde and thus my responsibility to take care of." Darla replied truthfully. "I might _hate_ your soul, and to be truthful I find it just as repulsive as _Angel's_, but you have _other_ redeeming qualities that let me overlook that birth defect."

The young Omega of the Family of Aurealias didn't know how to respond to that, so she remained silent, observing Darla intently.

"_Also_, for some reason this _thing_ inside of me seems to like you." Darla sneered in disgust. "It hasn't moved or caused me any discomfort since you walked into the room, and I'm grateful for _any_ respite from this thing."

Chloe wanted to snap at Darla at how it was a _baby_ within her, not a _thing_, but she kept silent on the matter. Instead she sat there in silence, not muttering a word until she realized that the expression Darla kept trying to hide was _pain_. "Are you okay?"

"_No_." Darla closed her eyes, voice sounding suspiciously choked. "I need blood, _real_ blood, not that _disgusting filth_ Angel wants me to drink." She closed her eyes _tighter_, a muscle in her cheek throbbing viciously. "Ever since this thing has grown in me I've been hungry—I never _stop_ being hungry." Now a slight note of hysteria entered her tone. "_No matter how much I feed I'm never full and it __**hurts**__."_

She didn't even realize that she'd gotten up from her seat and sat down on the bed next to Darla until the vampiress turned to look at her, half surprised and half wary. Chloe looked upon the mother of Angel's child, his _true_ child, and she bit her bottom lip.

Everyone was so afraid that the baby was the person of whom the prophecy Wesley had discovered spoke of. A person of great evil, and yet Chloe knew that it couldn't be. No child of Angel's could _ever_ be evil, and she somehow felt a pull towards it despite it's mother.

Making up her mind, Chloe took in a deep breath, acting once more on her loyalty for Angel. She reached out her arm and pressed the throbbing of the pulse of her inner wrist before Darla's mouth.

"Have some of my blood," Chloe ordered. "But if you try to take too much I'll stake you myself."

Darla's eyes widened as she looked at Chloe as if in a new way. "Why are you doing this? You have no reason to trust me or help me." Her eyes went to the door and then to Chloe once more, their depth displaying desperation. "I know Angel didn't ask you to do this, you are his Favored. I made the mistake of threatening you when I was newly risen and he burnt me alive for it—I barely made it out with my unlife."

Chloe paused, confused and not knowing what Darla was talking about. Angel had never told her about this. "Darla, that baby in you in Angel's, and if you're hungry it's because you're sustaining a life in you. It means to be able to have a healthy child you need blood, and since Angel won't give you human blood and I will _not_ have you giving into bloodlust and hurting my friends or other innocents I'm offering you some of mine."

Darla looked at her as if having seen her for the first time before awkwardly grabbing Chloe's wrist and her face shifted as she buried her fangs into Chloe's skin, taking in an experimental sip of the blood. A surprised and contented expression crossed golden eyes as Darla scared the heck out of Chloe by _purring_ as she continued to drink leisurely.

The blonde vampiress stopped long before Chloe would have guessed, leaning back against the pillow and licking the train of blood on her lips, looking surprised. "I'm not hungry."

Chloe smiled softly. "That's a good sign. Might mean you're outgrowing that phase of the pregnancy."

"No." Darla shook her head. "It's your blood. I know it. I---I've never tasted anything _like_ it before."

Chloe tilted her head slightly, remembering how Angelus had once told her something similar. What was it about her blood that was so special? Did it have anything to do with that odd rush of power she'd felt when she'd been sired? Could it be the explanation for the white light that Angel told her had erupted from her body and burnt his when he was killing her?

"I'm not hungry." Darla whispered to herself once more, closing her eyes and falling into a restful sleep.

Chloe got a book and returned to her seat, and when Angel returned to check up on them she didn't tell him about feeding Darla.

For the next couple of days the same thing happened over and over again, Angel grew confident with leaving Chloe with Darla as he tried to figure out what was going on, if his son was that bringer of darkness from the prophecy, and who was behind everything. Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred poured themselves over the prophesies or the work they got at Angel Investigations. And Chloe spent her time with Darla, keeping an eye over her, feeding her once a day in secret, and surprisingly enough they developed an understanding of sorts.

With each feeding Darla seemed to feel better, and she opened up a little more to Chloe, whom she obviously saw as a rival for Angel despite the fact that Angel and Chloe knew that they'd _never_ be what they'd once been ever again.

Darla'd trusted Chloe to help her escape when they'd both sensed someone intruding in the Hyperion while the others were out on a lead, and had barely gotten out and away before the Hyperion was taken over by operatives from Wolfram and Hart.

She'd taken Darla to the only safe place she could think of, she'd taken her to _Caritas_, and while Lorne hadn't exactly welcomed them with open arms he'd let Chloe take the pregnant vampiress to his bedroom and had called Angel and the others to let them know about what'd happened.

Angel had returned to the Mansion with Gunn and Wesley to fight the operatives and to get the scrolls in which the prophesies were written, Cordelia and Fred had gone to Caritas to help Chloe any way they could, and had ended up trying to help Lorne finish installing the anti-violence security system in the karaoke nightclub.

Angel, Gunn and Wesley were _really_ late in returning, causing everyone to worry about them.

And then, to top everything off, Darla went into labor. From right off the bat Darla could sense that there was something wrong, she was bleeding, and while Chloe tried to feed her more of the blood to try and help her nothing was working.

Angel and the others returned broken and beaten, replying how not only hadn't they been able to get the scrolls, but that there was a new player. Holtz---a vampire hunter who by all rights should be dead considering that he had hunted Darla and Angelus over a hundred years ago.

"Something's not right, Angel." Darla whimpered as Angel knelt by her side, holding her hand as the smell of her blood filled the air. "I can _feel_ that there's something wrong with our baby. He's _dying_."

"No, don't say that." Angel shook his head, voice thick with denial and pain. "Everything's going to be alright. Wesley's looking into everything and he's going to find a way to save our baby. He _has_ to."

"Do you want more blood?" Chloe offered from Darla's other side, and it only attested to Angel's mental state that he didn't pick up on that, or if he did, that he didn't comment on it.

"No," Darla shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm in so much pain I can't even conjure a bit of _hunger_." She cried out and tightened her grip on Angel's hand. "It hurts. It _hurts_. Make it _stop_!"

"But you _like_ pain." Angel sounded so desperate.

"Not _this_ kind of pain!" Darla began to cry. "Something's _wrong_! Angel! You have to save our baby!"

"I will." Angel swore to her, kissing her hand in a rare show of tenderness for the mother of his child.

"We've done so many _horrible_ things together, Angel." Darla whimpered as she turned to look at him, eyes wide and filled with tears. "We've killed and tortured and done things worse than death---and we've _enjoyed_ it."

Angel winced at the mention of his past but he remained silent, letting Darla say what she needed to say.

"But this---_he_…" Darla placed her free hand over her stomach. "He's the only _good_ thing that we have _ever_ done together. _Ever_."

"I know." Angel whispered through the thickness of his voice.

"Don't let that be in vain, Angel!" Darla cried out in pain, her body arching with the intensity of it. "Promise me it Angel!"

Angel closed his eyes tightly. "I promise, Darla, that I'll save our son."

Chloe'd left the bedroom so that Angel and a now hysteric Darla could have some time together and she'd gone to Wesley. If there was anyone who knew what could be done to help Darla it would be _him_, but when the glass-wearing British former-watcher whispered that Darla's vampiric body was not a life-giving vessel and that since there were certain powers that were keeping anything from hurting the baby a c-section was impossible.

In other words---the baby would die.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Gunn announced, ignoring the looks that gave him. "Especially since we found out that it has a cult of _vampires_ worshipping it who say they have prophesies about it, whose to say that it _isn't_ this 'scourge of mankind' in _our_ prophesies? That it _isn't_ the new evil that'll destroy the world?"

"Because it's _human_!" Chloe snapped at him, wincing when she saw everyone turn to her in surprise at that. "She---she went to all the shamans and magic workers and before coming to us she went to a normal doctor and found out that the baby _is human_."

"My god." Cordelia whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Fred's eyes widened. "It's _human_?"

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Wesley narrowed his eyes at her.

"I only found out this evening." Chloe admitted softly, collapsing on a stool and sending a grateful smile to Lorne when he passed her one of his famous Sea Breezes. "When we realized she was going into labor she began to panic, saying something was wrong, that her baby was in danger, that it wasn't only human and was weak."

"She sounds like she was _worried_ about it." Gunn announced in surprise. "But all this time she's always acted like she hates it."

"She's a vampire, Gunn." Chloe didn't look up from her drink. "She's not supposed to care. But now she's a mother, and a mother's priority is their child's wellbeing---so she'd torn. She has the right to be so."

"God," Cordelia made a face. "Just when you think it's okay to hate her."

Wesley sat next to Chloe. "This complicates things. I doubt that this child, if he is truly human, is the scourge of the earth."

"Maybe it's _Holtz_." Fred declared in her whispery voice from where she stood next to Gunn. "He _must_ have made _some_ deal with some demon if he's still alive after all this time. And now that Darla's pregnant he returns to try and kill them?"

"The girl's got a point." Gunn backed up the thin and pretty girl.

They'd all been so deep in their thoughts that they hadn't given much attention to the short man in the trench coat who'd come into Caritas moments later. It was only thanks to the fact that he was humming when he left that Lorne was able to read him and warn them in time for them to flee before a flaming barrel was thrown in from outside and exploded, causing _Caritas_ to go up in flames.

Apparently that anti-violence security system didn't work when something threw things inside.

Hopefully that security system was refundable or Lorne would have just been swindled out of his money---not that most were thinking about that as they fled to Lorne's room to warn Angel of the situation.

With Angel's help they managed to break through the wall behind Lorne's bed and escaped into the alley, in the middle of the rain, broken wood everywhere on the ground as Darla was laid down, crying in pain.

"Get the car!" Angel ordered the others who ran to do as told.

Chloe waited with him, keeping an eye around them for any Grappler demons or for Holtz, knowing that if they didn't get out there soon they'd get caught and be surrounded.

Darla was whispering something to Angel, looking weak, so Chloe turned her back on them and kept her eyes on the darkness around, trying to give the two vampires the privacy and security they needed.

She only heard Angel's "Darla!" before the sound of a baby crying filled the air.

The blonde turned around on her heel rapidly and saw that where Darla had been lying only seconds ago, now a baby boy cried on the ground, being soaked by the rain.

"She---," Angel whispered, in shock. "She repented for her past acts and killed herself to save him."

Realizing that Angel was in shock, Chloe swooped up the baby from the ground and pulled her wet jacket around him, trying to shield him from the pouring rain. "Angel, we have to---."

And that was when she saw the short man step out from the hole in which they'd just emerged, holding a crossbow aimed at Angel, who was still kneeling on the floor, looking at the place where Darla had sacrificed her life for that of their son's.

The child wept bitterly in Chloe's arms from the shock of entering this world before she felt him turn in her arms, nose pressing against the skin of her chest. He whimpered slightly before stopping his cries and clutching his hands to her blouse, as if the smell of her skin had comforted him.

"_Angel_!" Chloe tried to get Angel to react, and when he finally did it was to late. Not only was Holtz there pointing a weapon at them, but they were surrounded by the huge Grappler demons as well.

"Who are _you_?" Holtz asked Chloe, eyeing her oddly. "You are not a vampire but you are not human nor demon either. What _are_ you?"

"That's the question of the year." She somehow found it in her to snark at the guy holding a crossbow in her direction.

Angel finally stood, taking a protective stance in front of Chloe and his child.

The vampire and the vampire hunter stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before Holtz surprised them by lowering his crossbow and ordering the Grappler demons to let them pass.

Chloe didn't know what merciful power had touched Holtz into letting them leave, but she didn't think it'd last long so she hurried with the baby and Angel to the car and they'd gone home---or to the disaster that was home after the fight Wes, Gunn and Angel had had with not only the people from Wolfram and Hart---but with Holtz and his demons as well.

Lorne settled into one of the furnished rooms for the night, mumbling about redecorating it soon. Since he'd lost his own place because of them Angel had offered Lorne the chance to live at the Hyperion, and the Pylean demon had accepted the offer.

And for reasons of their own, Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley slept in the Hyperion that night as well, Cordelia bunking with Fred in her room while the boys shared the only other livable room.

"I can't believe it." Angel whispered as he sat on Chloe's bed later that night, holding his sleeping son in his arms in reverence. "I'm a father."

From where she was curled under the sheets, Chloe smiled at her sire. "Yes you are, Angel. We'll forever be grateful to Darla for the gift she gave us all."

Angel smiled tenderly at his son, looking so in love with the baby it was heartbreaking. "I love you, son. I—I can't wait till you grow up so I can teach you everything I know."

"Except for the brooding." She teased.

Angel sent her a mock-glare.

Chloe gave him a cheeky grin before hugging her pillow to her body, eyes returning to the child. "He's so silent for a baby. I thought they made noise."

The vampire grinned at her. "You should have heard him before I brought him here. He's got some strong lungs and he's not afraid to use them!" And damn if he didn't sound so _proud_!

"Glad to know he knows to behave while around me." Chloe whispered, yawning and closing her eyes, preparing to sleep. "Cordelia said that she'll go out first thing tomorrow and buy formula for him. She and Fred are all crazy over the thought of having a baby around to mother incessantly."

"You're not?"

She peeked open an eye. "Don't get me wrong, Angel, I love your son. He's a part of you and that makes him one of the most important people in my life---but I'm just not the mothering type. Doesn't mean I love him less." The blonde closed her eyes again, settling in for the night. "And anyway, between you and Cordy and Fred? The kid'll be _suffocated_."

Angel laughed softly at that. "Yeah, he probably will. _Won't you my little man_?"

Chloe chuckled. "Angel? Go to bed. I'm trying to sleep here."

"See how she's kicking us out?" Angel asked his son, tsking as he got up from the bed and headed towards the door, opening it before flipping off the room light. "She's a mean woman, isn't she? A _meanie_."

"She's a _sleepy_ woman, there's a difference." Chloe murmured sleepily. "And Angel?"

"Hmm?" He asked outside of her room, about to close the door.

"What're you going to name the kid?"

There was a pause before he finally answered. "Connor."

"That's a nice name." She whispered before drifting off to sleep, a smile touching her lips.

_Connor_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that was the first chapter. This will be short story similar to Night Blossom, but the next story SHOULD be the beginning of the real Chlonnor.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Angel.**

_This is the next chapter in __**The Miracle Child**__, and there will be some chlark in this. _

_I am excited because once this short story is over the chlonnor will begin in the next one! Yay! Have been working my way to chlonnor so I'm excited!_

_Clark appears in this chapter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That next week had been full of surprises and chaos. Having a baby around was a new and awing experience, and it was a little annoying considering that Angel was nearly obsessed with his son. Chloe would have to _tear_ the baby from his father's arms and pass Connor to the others so that they could have some time with him.

That week they'd been attacked more than they had _ever_ been attacked consecutively, as demons and humans alike wanted to get their grubby hands on Connor. Team Angel had had to be extra careful, putting up the Caritas Anti-Violence spell on the Hyperion, and never leaving the hotel alone.

The only reason why Chloe had gone out alone that fated day was because the men were all out on a case, Fred and Lorne were hitting the books trying to figure out a way to keep Connor safe permanently, and Cordelia was spending time with the baby in question. So when they'd discovered that they were out of baby formula and other things, Chloe had volunteered to walk to the supermarket and get what they needed.

On her way to the supermarket she'd been ambushed by operatives from Wolfram and Hart, and she'd nearly been taken. The blonde had fought the many armed men in the dark alley they'd pulled her into, but they were too many. She would have lost the fight if a red blur hadn't slammed into the man about to tazer her, sending him flying into the wall hard enough to leave an indenture in the bricks.

In seconds the remaining men were all unconscious and injured, and then that red blur zoomed in on her and before Chloe could even scream out she suddenly found herself in a place she never would have thought she'd ever see again.

She was in the Kent's barn in Smallville, Kansas.

And wearing a red jacket in front of her stood Clark Kent.

"_Clark_?" Chloe whispered, looking at the man who he'd become during the time that they'd been separated. Her eyes watered but she clenched her fist and tried to keep in control, keep strong.

"I thought you were _dead_." Clark narrowed his eyes at her accusingly, mouth a grim, hard line as he took a menacing step towards her. "How could you do that to us? To your _father_? How could you make us mourn you when you're all right? When you're _alive_?"

"But, I'm _not_." Chloe whispered, turning her back to him and hugging herself.

Damn Angelus! This was all _his_ fault!

"What are you saying?" And now Clark sounded worried as he reached for her and turned her softly so that he was looking at her, his gaze going over her body as if he was examining her for injuries. "What _happened_ Chloe? Why did you leave us? Why were Wolfram and Hart after you?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked up into his baby blues. "You know about Wolfram and Hart?" And then she blinked. "_Wait_. How---how did you move so quickly? I _saw_ you when you saved me from those guys." Her eyes widened. "Oh _Clark_! You're a meteor freak! Why didn't you tell me before?" She shook her head. "So many things make sense now."

He looked at her in surprise. "You could _see_ me?" Something quickly passed through his baby blues. "Chloe? What _happened_ when you disappeared?"

And Chloe told him. She sat down in Clark's 'Fortress of Solitude' and warned him that is was hard to believe---even by Smallville standards---and proceeded to tell him about Angelus, about her siring and her life in Sunnydale before moving to L.A. and her life there with Angel and Team Angel.

"So you're---a _vampire_?" Clark blinked, believing her and obviously shocked.

"No one really knows what I am." Chloe sighed as they sat next to each other on the sofa. "I _should _be a vamp, but something went wrong during my siring. I kept my soul---something unheard of, and not only did I actually _come back to life_ instead of becoming _undead_, but I don't think I have any of the vampiric weaknesses."

"And you live in Los Angeles with your sire---and his miracle child---working in a vampire-run detective agency and battling evil in either demonic form or the form of Wolfram and Hart---the evilest law firm known to man." Clark suddenly grinned and shook his head. "And I thought _my_ life was weird."

Chloe chuckled softly. Clark _did_ have a point. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Clark looked at her a little sadly at that, but then shook it off and began to surprise_ her_ as he told her everything she would have _killed_ to know in high school. Her best friend was an _alien_, and a super powered one at that.

That _really_ explained the whole 'Clark Kent always to the rescue' thingy that he had going for him.

And then he told her how he knew about Wolfram and Hart. Apparently during high school, after Chloe'd disappeared, Clark had gone rebellious and left Smallville, living in Metropolis. He confessed how he'd used his powers to rob banks and do other things that just didn't sound like the Clark she knew---and he'd been approached by people from Wolfram and Hart who'd discovered his abilities and had tried to 'acquire' him as a worker for them.

He'd escaped them and soon after his father had found him and brought him back home, and he'd been staying under the radar ever since.

"So you put yourself back in their radar to help me." Chloe whispered as she looked at the man who'd been her dearest friend. "Thank you."

He smiled softly and reached over, placing his hand over hers. "I just couldn't believe it when I heard your voice. I thought I was hallucinating when I followed it and saw you. And then when I finally broke out of my trance and realized you were in danger I just acted on instinct."

"Well, that instinct of yours saved me from being captured, sliced, and diced." Chloe admitted with a shiver. "Darla, my sire's sire and Connor's mother, spent some time as Wolfram and Hart's _guest_, and she warned me that they wanted me to cut me open and see how in the world I could exist."

Clark winced at that.

"What were you doing in L.A. anyway?"

The farmboy looked down at his hands. "I was there helping a friend of mine, his name is Oliver." He cleared his throat and got up. "I should probably call him and let him know that I'm okay."

"Does he know about your powers?" Chloe asked curiously.

Clark hesitated for a second before nodding, smiling, and reaching for where he'd left his cellular, ringing this _Oliver_ person.

After talking to Oliver in a manner that Chloe couldn't help but find _in code_---kinda like how Angel and her spoke when they were saying something important but didn't want a civilian to understand---Clark got off the phone and they talked more, telling each other in detail how their lives had progressed.

Only when Chloe remembered that she should have been back at the Hyperion _hours_ ago did she reach for her cellular and realize that somewhere during the fight and flight she'd lost it. The young woman winced, remembering how Angel got if she missed _one_ phone call from him. If he'd gotten back home before her and found out that she'd gone out by herself and hadn't returned---and then wasn't answering her phone calls…

"Hey, uh, Clark. It's been really great catching up with you but I need to ask you to take me back to L.A. My friends must be really worried about me." Her smile was more of a wince as she realized just _how much trouble_ she was probably in with her sire. She tentatively opened the channel between them and _flinched_ when she felt the terror and fury coming from him.

_Oh great_.

Clark nodded, looking a little reluctant. "Ok." Getting up he curled her arms around her, pulling her to him, before whispering in her ear. "Close your eyes."

Holding onto him, Chloe did as told, feeling the rush of breeze before seconds later it'd stopped and she opened her eyes to see that they were outside of the Hyperion. Apparently he'd paid close attention to her directions when she'd told him about the old hotel she lived and worked in.

Blushing, Chloe pulled away from her childhood crush and looked down at her feet. "It was really great seeing you again, Clark."

"I've missed you, Chloe." Clark whispered, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look up into his eyes, the moonlight playing on his face and making him even more beautiful than Chloe had ever remembered him.

"I've missed_ you too_." Chloe whispered back.

Suddenly the front door of the Hyperion swung open and Chloe flinched away from Clark's touch when she sensed her sire.

"Get away from her!"

The blonde turned and watched with wide eyes as her sword-carrying sire, weapons carrying friends, and Connor carrying Cordelia hurried down the long driveway, all looking angry and terrified for her safety and about to kick Clark's ass.

"Guys!" Chloe hurriedly stood in front of a perplexed Clark, shielding him with her body. She knew Angel, knew that with her he was attack first, ask questions later. "It's okay! This is Clark Kent. An old childhood friend!"

The group stopped as they reached them, looking at Clark suspiciously.

Angel, though, looked at Clark with wide eyes. "_Clark Kent_?" He then turned to Chloe as the name registered in his mind, and just for a second Chloe saw a flash of Angelus in his eyes as they darkened. Angel quickly got control over the demon within him though and took a step back, although he still kept his sword drawn. "What's he doing here and what happened to you? When we came back and couldn't find you or get you on the cell I tracked your smell to an alley where you'd been in a fight and then your smell just _vanished_."

Chloe froze, not knowing what to say and how to say it without revealing Clark's secret.

"I rescued her." Clark placed a hand on her shoulder. "At first I was shocked to see the best friend _I thought was dead all this time_ alive, but when I realized that she was in trouble I stepped in and helped her. And then I find out that some frickin _vampire_ sired her!"

"Why didn't I smell you or her after the alley?" Angel asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously, not rising to the bait.

"I got her out of there fast."

"That wouldn't matter." Angel was getting all protective again. "I have a good sense of smell."

"Yeah, well I'm _really _fast." Clark shrugged a shoulder.

"Guys, _really_." Chloe tried to diffuse the bomb about to explode. "This is _Clark_, my best friend from childhood! You all can lower your weapons!"

"I don't trust him." Angel frowned.

Chloe glared at her sire.

"Angel's right, Chloe." Wesley announced from where he stood a little behind the vampire, holding a crossbow at them. "After all the crazy things that have been happening lately after Connor's birth your long lost friend suddenly shows up during a surprise attack and saves you? Smells of a set up to me."

"_Wesley_!" Chloe was horrified. "Clark did nothing wrong!"

"English has a point Chlo." Gunn kept narrowed eyes on Clark. "I understand being torn between past loyalties and all of that, but I'm not going to let him use you like my old crew ended up doing me."

"He's not _using me_!" Chloe growled at Gunn.

"_Is he bad or not_?" Fred whispered the question to Cordelia.

Cordelia rocked a suddenly colicky Connor. "No idea. But _hello salty goodness_." Seeing the looks she was getting for that, the brunette's dark eyes widened. "_What_?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance

"It's okay, Chlo." Clark squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "If I were in their shoes I'd be thinking the same things."

Sighing, Chloe turned and looked up into his face. "I'm sorry for all of this. I'd invite you in for something to drink or to just continue talking, but something tells me it wouldn't be the best idea."

He grinned softly down at her. "I kinda got the same idea."

And suddenly Chloe was smiling again, feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach as they continued to look at each other in silence.

Connor belting out an ear-splitting scream broke the mood immediately, causing Chloe to stumble backwards and away from Clark. "I should probably go inside now."

"Yeah." Clark blushed slightly and nodded, pushing his hands into his jeans pocket. "I'll see you again soon."

"I'd love that." Chloe smiled brightly.

Grinning, Clark just _disappeared_.

Chloe shook her head, smiling. He'd used his powers in front of her friends. He'd given his silent consent for her to tell them everything.

_Thank you Clark_.

Turning, the smile disappeared as she walked passed the others down the driveway to the Hyperion, racing up the stairs to her room and banging her door closed behind her.

She was pissed off that her friend had been treated that way, although deep inside she could understand why they'd done it.

But she was especially pissed with Angel---because she'd seen Angelus. For a second she'd been with her sire again, the sire who'd wanted to end the world because she'd whispered Clark's name in her fevered, delusional sleep---the sire who would have done his best to kill Clark had he been in control of the body instead of Angel.

And what was worse?

For a split second she'd been _excited_ to see Angelus again---despite everything! _That_ was the real reason why she was so pissed off! Mostly, she was pissed with _herself_.

Her sire, her _true_ sire, had been a _monster_, and yet for a second her heart had leapt when she'd seen him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe collapsed on her bed and pulled her pillow to her chest, ignoring the sound of Connor continuing to scream at the top of his lungs downstairs.

She remembered that time, at the beginning of Angel Investigations, when one of their richer clients had tied to get   Angel    to sire her and make her eternally young. The biggest problem in that idea was that she'd given Angel _bliss_, and had brought out _Angelus_.

If Chloe hadn't arrived home from a Girl's Night Out with Cordelia and come upon Angelus and the terrified, fleeing woman, the actress would have been _killed_ instead of sired. Instead, Chloe'd gotten in Angelus' way and screamed for the actress to make her escape and to call Cordelia and Doyle and let them know what was happening while Chloe tried to contain her sire.

That night would forever torture Chloe.

Angelus had been _furious_ with her, calling her a traitor for siding with Angel, for learning to care and accept the horrid _soul_---for not doing all in her power to bring Angelus back. Chloe'd fought back, both physically and verbally, standing up to her sire unlike she'd ever had before.

Of course she'd gotten hurt for it. Angelus hadn't liked the thought of her acting so _Spike-like_ with him, and jealousy had made him more aggressive than he'd ever been. He was jealous of the fact that she was happy with Angel, he was jealous that she would have ever slept with Spike, and he was jealous of the relationship she had with Cordelia and Doyle.

And then, the aggression had died and he'd kissed her…and Chloe had cried as she'd kissed him back…right before Doyle shot Angelus in the back with a tranquilizer dart.

By the time the vampire had awoken the drugs had worn out of his system and he was Angel once more.

And Chloe hadn't seen her true sire again until tonight, and with her reaction—yes, she was pissed.

But mostly with _herself_.

She didn't want Angel anymore…but apparently she'd always want _Angelus_.

_How sick is __**that**__?_

Her bedroom door flew open and Fred, Lorne and Cordelia, holding a howling Connor, appeared. Fred had some bags of chips and chocolate and closed the door behind Cordelia as Lorne sat next to Chloe on the bed.

"Aw sweetiebuns, don't look so _glum_." Lorne sighed, tapping her knee with his hand reassuringly. "Next time your studmuffin comes to see you, you just get him to sing for me and that way we can either know for sure whether he's good or if he's bad. Either way you'll get Angelcake off of your back."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled at the green, sweet, Pylean demon. "I _know_ Clark is good, but if it'll get Angel, Wesley and Gunn to back off I'll get him to do it."

"That's the spirit." Fred dumped the large bags of junkfood on the bed before throwing herself down next to Chloe. "I think it's romantic that the first time since years that you've seen each other he saved you."

Chloe smiled at the skinny brunette.

"Oh, take him!" Cordelia groaned as she passed a screaming, kicking Connor to Chloe. "He's been like this ever since you stormed away and you know you're the only one who can ever get him _or_ his pig-headed father out of their temper tantrums!"

Holding Connor was always _weird_ for Chloe for some reason, which was why she usually let the others baby him while she watched from the sidelines. Still, as she fixed him in her arms, rocking him, the screaming slowly died down until he'd wrapped his fingers around her shirt---something he liked to do---and fell asleep.

"Maybe it's because she's like part of the family." Fred announced as she watched Chloe rocking the now sleeping baby. "Maybe she reminds him of his mom."

"Nah, he knows the difference." Cordelia snorted at that. "I personally think it has to do with the fact that _Chloe_ fed his bitch of a mother while she was pregnant with him." The brunette stared at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "You know how what mother's eat go to the child as well? So Darla wasn't the only one getting _fed_ Chloe's blood, Connor was as well. So that means he has a very vital piece of Chloe in him, and I think that links them and he can sense it. You never know, he might even have her blood running through his veins or something."

Chloe blinked as she looked up at her friend. That was, uh, _plausible_.

"What? I've been giving it serious thought." Cordelia grinned when she saw the surprised and impressed looks they were giving her. "Okay then, enough about me and my brilliant deductions. Let's get this Girl and Demon Night In started!"

Chloe'd passed Connor back to Cordelia once she was sure the baby was deep in sleep, and enjoyed the little party they had in her room. She loved the nights that Fred, Cordelia and Lorne would hole themselves in her room, snack on chips, play games, sing and just have a great time talking about boys, demons, and everything in between.

By the time the others left, Chloe was dead tired and easily slipped off into dreamland. When she woke up the next morning her dreams had been vague, but she _did_ remember something that left her intrigued.

She remembered possessive blue eyes.

She remembered the feel of soft lips against the pulse in her neck.

And she remembered a name.

_The Destroyer._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone! Review and let me know you're reading and enjoying!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Angel.**

_So, this is a THREESHOT…meaning that this is the last chapter._

_For those asking me to update __**Chloe's Supernatural**__---I will! Don't worry! The only thing is that I don't like Cassie and that's been keeping me a bit reluctant to write her and what I have to write for her in the next chapter and all of that. Plus, I'm having a major inspiration explosion for the chlonnor series, so instead of just not updating __**Chloe's Supernatural**__ and leaving everyone without an update of any kind I preferred to do this._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia's being part demon was of course great because the visions weren't killing her anymore, but those _consequences_ sure were getting more and more interesting. First she'd levitated off the ground, then the next time she'd been really irritated and the vase Fred had just bought to liven up the lobby of the Hyperion _exploded_, and then during this last vision—warning them that something bad was going to happen (in other words, it wasn't telling them anything they already didn't know) Cordelia had become _invisible_ for the better half of the day.

She still took over Connor's care though, and it was very amusing to see Connor being handled by an invisible person. It looked like a ghost was tending to him, and Chloe couldn't help but laugh when Lorne had made some crack about it.

Of course, he'd suffered for it by having a bottle of milk being thrown at him, but the Pylean demon had managed to duck in time, causing the bottle to burst on the table---over some ancient scrolls that Wesley had gone to great trouble to 'acquire'.

So everyone had hurriedly left the lobby and hid out in Chloe's room out of fear of what Wesley would do when he came back and found his ancient, 'magnificently rare' scrolls dripping with _milk_.

"Wesley's going to kill us." Fred announced with a nervous glance at door, as if expecting the handsome Brit to come charging through with a swords a-blazing to slice their heads off.

"Talking about Wes," Chloe frowned as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Has anyone else noticed something strange about him?"

"With English?" Gunn asked in surprise where he sat on the ground next to Fred, sharing a bag of chips with his girlfriend. "He's British, they're strange to us. That's just how things are."

Fred slapped his shoulder playfully. "Behave. Wes isn't weird." She paused. "By _our_ standards anyway."

"Which really isn't saying much." Cordelia shook her head before smiling, finally becoming visible once more. "_Anyway_, what I'm _really_ interested in talking about is this romantic weekend getaway Chloe and Mr. Abs of Steel are having." The brunette turned a cheeky grin on her blonde friend. "_So_? Where is he taking you to ravish you into a bumbling pile of desire?"

"_A_) It's not a romantic weekend getaway." Chloe rolled her eyes at Cordelia. "B) There will be no _ravishing_. Honestly, this is _Clark_ we're talking about. There are no such intentions in his invitation."

"I don't know honeybuns." Lorne grinned from where he was wiggling a giggling Connor's nose. "Remember, I'm an empathy demon, and when he sang _She Could've Been Mine_ on his second appearance, well, let's just say that that alien wasn't talking about the Hyperion."

Chloe blushed scarlet and ignored the grins sent to her by her friends. Now that they'd been assured that Clark was good, they were all quite happy with him hanging around the way he'd been doing of late. All except Angel of course, he never really did warm up to the alien, but Chloe really blamed it on the Angelus within.

"Guys, really, nothing's going on between Clark and I." The blonde suddenly found her nails interesting, a small frown touching her lips causing her fiends to share a concerned look. "It's, it's confusing really. I mean, when I was in Smallville I'd _kill_ for Clark Kent to notice me, and now, I don't know. Somehow—somehow it kinda feels wrong whenever we're together and looking at each other and---he's tried to kiss me, you know."

"_Really_?!?" Cordelia squealed. "_When_? Tell me all about it! I want _details_!"

Gunn shook his head and turned to Fred. "You guys weren't like this when you 'n _me_ started going out, right?"

Fred blushed and ducked her gaze, wisely not saying a word.

Chloe ignored those seated on the ground, looking at her hands. "Well, he's tried kissing me three times now. The first two times I was able to pretend that I didn't get what he was doing, but the third I had to tell him that I didn't think I was ready." She sighed. "I don't think Clark's my future."

"Chloe, it's just a _kiss_." Cordelia leaned forwards and grabbed her friend's hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "I know that the only real, stable 'boyfriend' you ever had was _Angelus_---and I can _understand_ how that could scar someone for life when it comes to guys---but you've got to live a little! Have some fun! You're young, blonde and beautiful!"

Chloe blushed slightly. "Thanks Cor."

"It's the truth." Cordelia grinned, squeezing some more. "Now I want you to go with Clark and enjoy yourself. I want you to stop worrying about things, about pasts and futures and just live! Have fun! And don't forget to bring me back a souvenir!"

Fred and Gunn exchanged amused chuckles.

Lorne smiled tenderly at Chloe. "She's right, sugerplumb, you're too young and pretty to be safe when it comes to love and all that jazz. Believe me, if any of us singles here had someone like Clark after us, we wouldn't care about anything else and we'd dive into it headlong."

"And probably end up pregnant with some demon spawn," Cordelia chipped, remembering that time in her life with a wince before brightening once more. "But, hey, look at the bright side. You don't have to worry about that because Clark's an _alien_ and not a _demon_!"

Gunn shook his head. "Who would have thought that I'd live to see the day that my friends would talk so normally about their demon and _alien_ boyfriends?"

"_Hey_, never knock a demon until you've tried one." Lorne retorted impishly, causing Fred and Cordelia to laugh while Gunn made a face.

"I'm very happy with my girl here." Gunn announced, slinging his arm around Fred's shoulders and pulling her closing, planting a kiss on the side of her face.

Fred giggled and blushed, leaning into his touch.

Cordelia's grip on Chloe's hands loosened as she watched those two lovebirds, the smile slipping slightly from her face.

Chloe noticed this and narrowed her eyes in confusion, turning to look at Lorne, but the green demon only shrugged at her silent question.

Taking in a deep breath, Cordelia looked away from Gunn and Fred and the smile was back on her face, though not half as bright as it'd been seconds before. "I think someone should go downstairs and see if loverboy has arrived to pick you up, and if he is, that Angel isn't giving him the whole 'father-grilling-daughter's-first-date' thing." With that she shot up from the bed and hurried out of the room.

Fred and Gunn were so into each other, grinning and sighing happily that they didn't notice anything going around them.

Chloe sent Lorne another look. One that said _by the time I come back you better know what's going on and tell me_.

Lorne, being the amazingly perceptive demon that he was, gave her a discreet nod before passing Connor to her as he got up and stretched, mumbling about getting himself a Sea Breeze as he left the room.

Chloe shook her head at him before looking down at Connor, who was peacefully asleep, at peace in a once haunted hotel filled with demons and other oddities.

A phone rang and Gunn reached for his cell, bringing it to his ear. "Gunn." He smiled. "Nah Angel, everything's fine. We're just chillin' with Chlo in her room. Yeah. She's still here, wanna talk to her? Okay, sure. Yeah. I'll give him 'the talk' for you the minute he comes for her."

Chloe sent Gunn a look that clearly said _traitor!_

He just grinned at her and continued to talk to Angel on the cell. "Yeah, yeah, no problem. Wes still with you? Hhhmph. Where _is_ English then?"

Chloe didn't hear the rest of the conversation because she heard Cordelia screaming her name from downstairs. "_CHLOE! CLARK'S HERE!_"

Chloe and Fred exchanged a look before the blonde carefully got to her feet, passing Connor to Fred. The baby woke up the moment he changed arms and began to cry.

"Yep, you're right Angel." Gunn shook his head, watching his girlfriend trying in vain to calm down the baby. "Connor doesn't like him much either. Hmm? Yeah, now that you mention it, they _do_ say something about kids having sixth sense when it comes to people."

"Stop egging him _on_." Chloe groaned at the mischievously grinning Gunn as she left the room and hurried down the stairs to find Cordelia and Clark laughing at something Lorne was saying between sips of his Sea Breeze.

Clark looked up the moment he saw the blonde and smiled. "_Chloe_."

"Hey Clark." She smiled, realizing that he was standing next to her suitcase. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." He nodded, picking up her suitcase and saying goodbye to Lorne and Cordelia.

Contented as she watched Clark talk to her friends as openly as if they'd known each other for years, Chloe began to hum a tune she'd heard Darla singing to Connor while he was still within her during those rare moments in which she'd act like a mother.

Chloe hugged Cordelia, and then did the same with Gunn and Fred when they hurried down to say goodbye---all the while humming and in a good mood. Cordy and Lorne were right. Why think about a future and who was hers if she might die tomorrow and not have a future at all?

And if she did…who was to say that it wasn't _Clark_?

She didn't notice the way that Lorne had jerked his head in her direction the moment she'd begun humming, or the wide-eyed way he was staring at her. She didn't even notice it when she hugged the green demon.

Lorne hugged Chloe back strongly and whispered in her ear. "I get why you don't want to kiss him now, sweetiepie, you _know_ he isn't your future. You've _seen_ him, haven't you?"

"Huh?" Chloe pulled away, looking at the green demon in confusion. What was he talking about?

Lorne just gave her a lopsided grin and squeezed her arm. "Behave yourself."

_First he tells me to live and then he tells me to behave?_ Chloe shook her head at the Pylean demon before turning to Clark. "Ready to take me to this big surprise of yours?"

Clark smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Close your eyes." And with a blink and a rush of wind, they were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clark?" Chloe asked as she looked around her in confusion once they'd stopped seconds later. "Where exactly are we?"

"New Orleans." Clark admitted softly. "There's someone here I think you'll want to see."

To say that Chloe was intrigued was putting it lightly. She allowed Clark to take her into the inn and was shocked at how relieved she was when she found out that the room he'd booked came with two beds.

Apparently she _was_ going to be 'behaving' after all.

They checked into the room, got their things, and then Chloe let Clark lead her out. She asked him many questions, like where they were going, who he knew who lived in New Orleans, and why he thought she needed to see this person. But Clark just remained silent until they reached a café and he pointed within through the glass.

Making a face at him, Chloe shook her head at the whole mystery and peeked inside. Yet the moment her eyes landed on the person inside, she froze, eyes widening as she saw her father sitting by a table, reading a newspaper.

"_Dad_?"

"I asked my friend Oliver to pull in a few favors and see if he could locate your father." Clark announced with a shy expression. "I thought, I don't know, you'd want to see him and know that he was okay."

"_Clark_…" Chloe whispered, but her sentence died when she noticed a pretty redheaded woman holding a baby in her arms return from the bathroom and kiss her father in the mouth. "He---he has another family."

Clark blinked in surprise as he noticed the fact that the baby looked identical to Gabe Sullivan. "Chloe, I—I didn't know this. I---if I did I would have warned you—I would have---."

Chloe raised her hand and silenced him, watching her father as he put down his newspaper and pressed a kiss to the woman's lips, taking the baby boy from her arms. Happiness and satisfaction colored Gabe Sullivan's face as he made faces at his son, rubbing their noses together and laughing out loud when the boy giggled and waved his chubby arms around happily and extremely enthusiastically.

The blonde laughed softly as she watched the energetic baby, a sad and yet satisfied smile touched her face as she tilted her head to the side.

Ever since reading about her father's disappearance after her supposed murder she'd always feared that something bad had happened to him. And yet now here she was, seeing him happier than she'd ever seen him in her life. He was laughing and happy with a woman and child. He'd moved on, made his own family.

Just like Chloe had.

She smiled as she looked at him. "I love you dad. Be happy." Turning to Clark, the blonde smiled, tears in her eyes, and wrapped herself around his arm. "Let's get out of here."

Clark looked down at her in concern but nodded, and they began to walk back to the inn. "I really didn't know about this, Chloe. I—I'm sorry."

"Why?" Chloe asked as she looked up at him, enjoying the sun on her face. "He's happy, Clark. That's what I've been hoping for, ever since all of this happened. It's better this way. He's gotten past the mourning and he's got a family, a new one---just like I do."

Clark watched her oddly as they passed shops on the street. "Family, huh?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded with a grin, wiping at a tear that made its way down her cheek. "We've got daddy Angel, mommy Cordelia, uncle Lorne, big brothers Wes and Gunn, big sis Fred, and we even got a baby of our own, Connor."

"The miracle child." Clark nodded before looking to where they were going. "You—you made an interesting family for yourself, Chloe. And you guys love each other more than I've seen _real_ families do."

"I know." She whispered, realizing just how true that was. "I love them so much—as if they were my own flesh and blood. I can't really be angry at Angelus for what he did all those years ago, because if he hadn't sired me in that alley in Metropolis I wouldn't be here now with this family I love so much."

Clark didn't answer, he sighed and looked up at the sky. "So, since you don't want to tell your father the truth—what do you want to do? I doubt Angel's gonna let you leave again any time soon—and I…" he paused, looking at her finally. "I have to leave soon."

"_Leave_?" Chloe asked, eyes wide as she turned to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"To train with my real father." And Clark told her about the promise he'd made his true father to go to train with him so that he could one day make the House of EL proud of him.

"And so you're going to go become a warrior." Chloe smiled tenderly at him. "A hero…a _superhero_."

"Well, I'm going to _train_." Clark blushed. "And I'm going after this weekend is up." His blush darkened. "I wanted to spend the time with you."

Chloe blushed too. "You're too sweet, Clark."

They spent the weekend traveling all over the place 'spying' on old friends. Pete was still in Wichita, enjoying his time with his mother and playing hoops with his cousins. Whitney was currently serving in the army, ready to be shipped off to Afghanistan. And Lana was living in France with the boyfriend she'd made there, a handsome guy named Jason Teague.

Chloe enjoyed the time immensely, and although they never revealed their presence to their friends Chloe felt as if that gap she'd left open and empty in her past was now filled and closed. She now knew that all the people she'd cared about the most in the past were all happy and settled into new, exciting lives.

And when the weekend was over, she was sad to see it go, but excited to go back home and see how everyone was doing. She'd gotten everyone souvenirs from France---the most exotic of all the places she and Clark had visited---and knew that Cordelia was going to love the portrait she'd gotten an artist under the Eiffle Tower to draw of the brunette from a picture she'd had in her wallet.

On their last night they spent the time in Metropolis, and Chloe couldn't help but find it ironic that they ended up in the nightclub that she'd been in when she'd first seen Angel, Drusilla and Spike.

God, that seemed like _lifetimes_ ago.

They decided to spend an extra day just so they could roam Metropolis like they had in their teenaged years, and while Chloe was a little worried because no one was picking up the phone at the Hyperion she guessed that they were on a case and were busy, so she didn't think too much of it.

She enjoyed her last day with Clark and when he left her at the front door of the Hyperion she'd kissed him. It'd hadn't blown her world, it hadn't even given it a little nudge, but at least she'd gotten that question out of her system.

She loved Clark Kent dearly—but he was _not_ her future.

Waving goodbye, she waited until Clark superspeeded away before bursting into the old hotel with bright eyes and large smile---before suddenly noticing the look on everyone's face.

Her happiness died a tragic death as she dropped everything when she realized there was a large red pentagram in the middle of the lobby, and she could smell human blood.

"_What happened_?"

She'd stood in horror as Fred, Cordelia, Gunn and Lorne told her about how only hours after she'd left, Wesley had kidnapped Connor. Chloe couldn't believe them—Wesley would _never_ do something like that!

And then Fred told her about the Nyasian scrolls that'd foretold _The Father Will Kill The Son_---obviously referring to Angel and Connor. It'd been a set up orchestrated by the demon who'd brought Holtz to this time, but of course Wesley hadn't known that at the time.

Chloe'd been frozen, listening to how demons had attacked the place, Wolfram and Hart had attacked, and how Holtz and his Slayer-wannabee of a sidekick _Justine_ had nearly killed Wesley before taking Connor.

It'd all ended up in one climatic showdown in which Angel, Wolfram and Hart, Holtz and Justine, and also the demon _Sahjhan_ had made an appearance. The demon had ripped open into the reality of a Hell Dimension called _Quor'toth_ and threatened to suck the whole world into it if someone didn't kill Connor. Holtz had escaped into this dimension through the rip in reality with baby Connor right before Sahjhan closed the rip once more before Angel could jump in after…

And then Sahjhan had just _disappeared_.

"I can't---," Chloe felt dizzy, unable to believe that all of this had happened during her short time away. "How--?"

"And that ain't even the whole of it." Gunn sighed as he took over telling her the rest.

He told how Angel had gone off the deep end by kidnapping Wolfram and Hart's Special Projects Director Linwood, and had tortured him and kept him at the Hyperion for his part in what had happened and also to get him to help Angel get Connor back—or at least open another rip to the Hell Dimension the child had been taken to.

He'd also wanted to get to Sahjahn, to force him to rip another portal, but to hurt the immaterial demon he'd had to make him material…and that was why there were marks of black, dangerous magic in the hotel. Why there was a large pentagram and blood and other things that just shouldn't be there.

Angel, with help from Wolfram and Hart of all people, had cast a _very_ dark spell in the Hyperion, and while it'd made Sahjahn tangible it had all been in vain. According to Sahjahn he couldn't rip the reality again or the whole world would be destroyed---and he didn't want Connor back anyway---because it was prophesied that Angel's son would one day kill him.

The demon had been trapped in an urn, and Chloe really didn't care about the rest. She'd rushed to where she knew Angel was and as soon as she entered Connor's empty nursery she threw herself into her sire's arms.

And suddenly they were crying. Angel held her close to him, in a painful hug, as he cried and wept and swore he was going to kill _everyone_ who'd had a part in this.

She'd waited until he'd cried himself asleep before getting up and going to the hospital to see Wesley. She knew that Angel had tried to suffocate him with a pillow, she knew that the vampire _would_ kill her friend if he saw him, and she knew that everyone blamed Wesley for his part in all of this.

But Wesley was her friend too, and she understood what he'd done. She didn't agree with it, didn't condone it, but she understood why he'd done it.

And she'd told him so.

Once again she was left comforting a broken, beaten, and lost man.

When visiting hours were over she went back to the Hyperion and went to her room. How could so many things have happened in such a short span of time?

The blonde went to bed and fell asleep to the horrible images that went through her head of hell, and of a baby crying for his father.

_Oh Connor_. She closed her eyes tightly, crying softly. _We'll get you back somehow_, _I promise_.

When, a little later she heard her room door open and sensed her sire, Chloe looked up at the broken vampire before her. She lifted the sheets, and for the first time since they'd moved out of Angel's apartment they shared a bed.

Chloe held her sire close as he cried for his son, and he held onto her as if she was his last line to sanity.

"The Powers are punishing me." Angel whispered, heartbrokenly. "A monster took you from your father, and a monster has taken my son from _me_."

"Angel, don't _say_ that." Chloe whispered, running her hands through his hair as he clung to her. "You're their champion, The Powers That Be are _not_ at fault here."

Neither slept that night.

"I miss him, Chloe." Angel whispered as the morning began to dawn its rays. "I usually spend the nights just watching him sleep. What—what if he's hungry? Or feeling sick? What if Holtz doesn't take care of him?"

"He's fine, Angel." Chloe promised. "I know it. Don't ask me how. But I do. And we're going to find him and bring him back. You hear me?"

He nodded, and a little later, out of obvious _exhaustion_, he fell asleep.

Chloe ran her fingers through Angel's hair tenderly with a sigh before glaring up at the ceiling. "_Now you listen to me you frickin' powers_," she kept her voice a low hiss as to not awaken her sire. "_I don't give a __**crap**__ that you're Higher Beings and that you watch and don't do anything to help because its against your little rules. Angel's done everything you've ever asked him to do, and now I'm __**demanding**__ you do something for him!_"

There was no answer, no hint that a High Being, a High Power was paying attention to her or her demands.

And Chloe didn't care. "_I don't know how you do it and I don't care. But you bring Connor back to us, you get it? Otherwise Angel will be destroyed and you won't have your champion anymore. So even if it's for your own selfish reasons, you bring Connor back!_"

Still, nothing.

And yet for some reason, Chloe felt peace. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Angel. Somehow she drifted off into sleep, and she dreamt of baby Connor.

_Connor…_

As Chloe dreamt of her family happy and all together once more, she didn't know that the demands she'd made of The Powers That Be were going to be granted sooner than she'd thought---and in ways she'd never dreamt of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah! That's it. Hope you enjoyed it and review! In the next story Connor will be back and…well…wait for it! Lol.**

**And review!**


End file.
